


“I like it dirty ;)”

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Meetings AUs, Human, Oneshot, Selfies, bath tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You soaking in your own dirt yet?”  it reads. Cora is about six years younger than him (she just turned 22) and helps out on the retreat during the summer to make some extra money for college.</p><p>He shakes his head and snorts, making a picture of his face surrounded by bubbles and sends it to her in response with the caption “I like it dirty ;) ”.</p><p>His phone pings again five minutes later and frowns as an unknown number flashes on the screen, informing him he just received a picture.</p><p>He clicks it curiously to reveal another man, much in the same position as Derek, sitting in the tub and his face decorated with a foam beard. The picture is captioned: “I’ll help you get clean ;)”.</p><p>“I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I like it dirty ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, so I'll be trying to write for this series regularly.  
> Hope you like it.

Derek sighs as he stumbles into his apartment that afternoon. He’d had an exhausting day, to be honest. Sure, being the leader of a retreat center that helps companies work on teambuilding is fun. But it’s tiresome. Especially after the weekend he just had.

He has a simple rule when he leads a group. I follow the same rules you do.

Which means he doesn’t shower, doesn’t bathe, and sleeps in a tent for an entire weekend along with everyone else.

It also means he does what he always does after a four day weekend. He drops his bag by the door and goes straight for his bathroom. He opens the tap and lets the tub fill before he returns to his bag to sort through his laundry. He walks back into the bathroom to add bubbles ten minutes later – the bath halfway full now – and starts stripping to get in, placing his phone – fully charged – on a chair next to the bath.

He lets out a relaxing sigh as he sinks into the tub. He can already feel the dirt loosening from his skin. The mud stuck in the hair on his legs from wearing short the whole weekend, the dirt from underneath his fingernails – all of it – getting loose. He knows that taking a shower would be more effective. But after an exhausting weekend nothing relaxes him like a bath does.

His phone pings and he picks it up to find a text from his sister – Cora.

“ _You soaking in your own dirt yet?”_  it reads. Cora is about six years younger than him (she just turned 22) and helps out on the retreat during the summer to make some extra money for college.

He shakes his head and snorts, making a picture of his face surrounded by bubbles and sends it to her in response with the caption _“I like it dirty ;) ”._

His phone pings again five minutes later and frowns as an unknown number flashes on the screen, informing him he just received a picture.

He clicks it curiously to reveal another man, much in the same position as Derek, sitting in the tub and his face decorated with a foam beard. The picture is captioned: _“I’ll help you get clean ;)”._

He’s mesmerized for a moment, staring at the person in the picture. His big brown eyes open and a wide smile on his face, his tongue between his teeth and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stares at Derek through the picture.

It only takes a second to realize that he sent his picture – the one he was supposed to send to his sister – to the wrong number.

“Fuck” he mutters, quickly typing out an apology to the stranger but pausing before he clicks send.

Because he realizes something very important.

The man had replied with a picture of himself in the tub. Which means that maybe – just maybe – he didn’t mind all that much about receiving the picture.

He pauses, dragging himself out of the tub and letting it drain. Before rinsing it out however, he snaps a picture of the tub covered in mud and sends it to the stranger.

_“I think I got all the dirt – you might have to come and double check though ;)”_

He hesitates for a moment before hitting send and setting the phone down to get dressed into something clean.

He opens his fridge and sighs, he knew he should’ve gone grocery shopping before he left on the retreat, but he’d been running late already. He checks his watch, only 5pm, which means he can go out for dinner. There’s a great diner not far from his place, which serves until midnight. Sadly the nearest grocery store closes at 2pm on Monday. Which means that – if he wants to go shopping for food – he has to take his car. Which is currently at his sister’s.

He hears his phone ding again and is once again greeted by a picture of a dirty towel lying on the floor of a bathroom, next to it is a pair of dirty underpants.

_“As long as you put on clean underwear, I don’t mind checking_ _J_ _”_

He grins at the picture scrolling up to look at the man’s face again and takes a deep breath before typing out a reply.

He snaps a photo of his shoes and adds the caption _: “Was just heading out for dinner. You know where Ruby’s diner is?”_

The reply he gets is almost immediate. It’s a picture taken from a window, maybe the third floor of an apartment, and shows the sign of Ruby’s diner. The caption reads _: “I think I can find it.”_

When people ask him later on why he even did it, his excuse will be that he was so sleep deprived he wasn’t really thinking straight. It wouldn’t even be a lie, he thinks to himself as he takes the booth closest by the door. He’s nervous. After all, he’s waiting to meet a complete stranger, just because he sent a picture to the wrong person. What will they even talk about? Is it a date? Has to be, right? Derek might have been single for a while now, but that was definitely flirting. He’s not _that_ oblivious.

He orders a coffee, his eyes constantly on the door.

The stranger arrives at the same moment his drink does, a wide smile on his face as he takes the empty seat across from Derek.

“Hi” he smiles, asking the waitress for a coffee as well, “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek” he says, “Hi.”

They sit in silence for a moment, and Derek can feel himself get even more nervous, starting to regret every single life choice that has led to this embarrassing moment.

“So – Derek” he says, taking a sip from his coffee when the waitress brings it over, “What does a man like you do to get his bath so dirty?”

“I run a teambuilding retreat in the preserve” he says, already feeling the nervousness fade, “How about you?”

“I’m a deputy” he says, twirling his spoon between his fingers, “You’re local, right?”

“Yes, I am” he smiles, “I’m curious, though. Why did you agree to meet up?”

“Well – Scott, my best friend – is constantly telling me that I won’t find the man of my dreams staying at home” he says, grinning at Derek, “I just _love_ proving him wrong. How about you, Derek?”

“My excuse will be sleep deprivation” he replies, Stiles snorts and shakes his head – a fond expression on his face.

“How about we order some food?” Stiles suggest, Derek nods and hands him the menu.

When he finally meets Scott 6 months later, his heart makes a little jump when Stiles says _“Guess who found the man of his dreams by staying at home?”_

 

 


End file.
